Jason's Girl
by Arcana Dagger
Summary: Set after Freddy vs Jason vs Ash. Five years after Jason's rampage through Washington DC, a group of students decide to camp at Crystal Lake. Jason's back and ready to kill but one girl makes him feel again. Will he keep her? What secrets does she have?
1. Chapter 1

Katie sat quietly between the two boys, rolling her eyes each time one reached over to poke the other. She shook her head and turned to watch the scenery flying by. She absolutely refused to let herself get dragged into the boy's poke war. 'For twenty-five year olds, they sure act like they're twelve,' she thought absently.

"Kaaaayyyteeee," Seth whined, giving her his best puppy dog pout. "You love me right?"

She tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"See, she loves me better," Andy said as he nudged her side.

The boys gave each other dirty looks and exchanged bruising pokes again. They had been poking each other for three hours and fighting about whose side she was on. Katie was getting annoyed at the constant jostling and noise. All she wanted to do when she got to Crystal Lake was take a walk through the pristine and quiet forest.

"Both of you shut up!" Sarah shouted, glaring into the rearview mirror. "The next one who speaks has to walk home."

Seth and Andy clamped their mouths shut and traded horrified expressions. Knowing Sarah, she WOULD make them walk all the way back to Ohio. Katie smiled slightly and focused intently on the picturesque image of Crystal Lake in her mind.

"About damn time," Jake muttered from the passenger seat, "Finally…Gaze in wonder and awe at Nowheresville, West Virginia."

Riveted, the five stared at the tiny main street. A small hardware and general store, boutique, and diner were nestled between empty and graying storefronts. No people walked the street, no children played on the derelict playground. The few houses they had passed as they entered the town limits were as shabby and silent as the center of town seemed.

"The entire town became Jason's victim…" Katie said quietly.

No one in the car could take their eyes off the passing homes as they continued to the supposedly cursed campgrounds. After the slaughter in Washington several years ago, the town had died a slow death. Not even the government had the guts to go after the masked killer.

No one had seen even a drop of blood spilt by Jason Voorhees in over five years. Excitement seekers had even started to camp on the banks of Crystal Lake and survived. Rumors passed around ranged from Jason being dead to being imprisoned in a secret government facility. Still, people were living to tell the tales of their night at the famed camp.

Katie wondered why she had agreed to go along in the first place. The legends themselves were terrifying, let alone all the damage one man did to the nation's capitol. She would have loved nothing more than spending the weekend curled up with her latest romance novel but Sarah was very persuasive. And the thought of wandering alone through untouched wilderness, the night sky brilliant with stars, was extremely enticing. She knew both couples would be off…doing whatever and she would be left to her meditation alone.

Sarah finally pulled the jeep off the main road and onto a worn dirt path that was walled in by trees. They bumped and ground their way for a few minutes before breaking into large clearing. The predetermined campsite was not far off, very near to 'Camp Blood' where the legend of Jason started. One by one, they exited the car and stretched their cramped limbs. Katie took in a deep breath of the clean air, drawing in the scents of pine and damp leaves. To her, the mixture of scents were like heavenly and filled with the promise of a good weekend.

Jake popped the trunk and the three boys started to unload the equipment. To say that they had over packed was an understatement. When the jeep was finally unpacked, the pile on the ground had reached a ridiculous height. The five stared at the over large pile with disbelief and a hint of fear.

"Why did we think we needed all this crap?" Sarah said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because Seth couldn't live with out his whole freaking wardrobe," Andy said gesturing at a mass of duffle bags.

Seth sniffed and glared at his boyfriend. "And Andy couldn't live without the whole damn grocery store."

Katie nodded behind Sarah, agreeing with Seth that they had certainly packed plenty in the way of food. She picked up her one backpack and gathered some of Seth's lighter bags to carry. He gave her a smile in thanks as the group started to head to their site. Luckily, it was close enough that they didn't have to worry about making multiple trips.

By mid afternoon the tents had been erected, sleeping bags had been unrolled, and lunch was being made. Everyone was soaked with sweat from striking camp but each one was brimming with excitement. After lunch they were finally going to get to explore the famous camp. Rumor had it that most of the original buildings were still intact. They buzzed and passed around stories and myths they'd heard about Jason Voorhees. After they had cleaned up their meal, they started out toward the site of the birth of the legend.

On the other side of the lake, the hulking figure of a man paused in his trek. He lifted his head and turned in the direction the group of friends were camping. He always knew when someone had entered his forest and where they were at all times. He started walking again, this time with a sense of purpose. The light summer breeze swirled strands of fine ashen hair around the faded hockey mask. He paid no mind to the sounds or surroundings. His focus stayed on the energies of the intruders, the quiet voice of his beloved mother whispering encouragement in the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after they started, the group finally reached the edge of the camp. There were only five buildings in total, two of which were in such a state of disrepair that their roofs had caved in partially. The other three were in decent condition, enough so that they could explore the inside.

The first building they entered appeared to be a mess hall. A thick layer of dust coated a dozen broken and singed tables. The door to the kitchen had been ripped off its hinges but the kitchen itself was relatively untouched. What surprised them the most was a beautiful piano, ivory keys yellow with age, sitting undamaged in a corner. Katie was the first to spot the instrument and immediately gravitated toward it. With a veritable purr of delight she ran her fingers across the keys and stopped at the middle C. Curious about its sound, she plucked the chord and was amazed at how closely in tune it was.

"Check this out! Of course Katie finds the piano," Seth giggled.

The others gravitated towards the piano as Katie sat down. They begged for a song and argued over what she should play. Frustrated, she set her hands on the keyboard and played what she felt like. The haunting strains of Chopin's Nocturne no. 72 drifted across the mess hall and the four stopped to listen. Katie closed her eyes and let the melody drift around her, spinning a web around everyone listening.

Little did they know, the masked figure had finally tracked them to his camp. He stood near one of the mess hall windows observing them, waiting for them to be bad. Kids their age were always bad, he just had to wait. He watched as the brown haired girl sat at the piano and began to play. He blinked and became just as captivated by the song as the girl's friends were. The sad tune awoke something in him long since dormant- feeling. He had never heard anything so beautiful, it reminded him of when his mother used to play for him on that same piano. He moved in his silent way around the building to a window with a better view of the girl without being seen. He could see her eyes closed, mouth parted in rapture. The pale lines of her face were lit with sunlight, making her look more delicate, more angelic. When the song finally finished, he stepped away and melted back into the woods. Mother was whispering in his head again but this time, she was saying something different than usual.

"She's a good girl Jason. You don't hurt good girls. She's your good girl Jason but the others are bad. Kill the others and protect your good girl."

He nodded and smiled slightly. Yes, she was his good girl and he would make sure she stayed with him forever.

The song tapered to an end and the others stood slightly spellbound. Sarah started to clap, breaking everyone out of their reverie.

"How is it that I only like piano when you play," Andy asked while nudging her lightly in the shoulder.

She stood and bowed, smiling and blushing at the praise.

"I'm not really that good, you guys are just nice."

They all groaned, used to her self deprecation.

"I swear, you're more talented than all of us. Sometime I wanna hit you," Seth said shaking his fist.

Katie shoved between the silently grinning Jake and Sarah to the exit.

"C'mon guys, there's two more buildings to see and dinner to make before sundown," she said heading out into the hot sun.

They followed suit and spent the rest of the day exploring the ruins of the camp. The last two buildings were bare but one could tell they were bunk houses. Jake and Andy managed to worm themselves into one of the less damaged buildings with the collapsed roof and discovered a treasure trove. They brought out armloads of crafts done by young campers years ago. They each chose a keepsake from the cache and finally headed back to their own campsite. Twilight was creeping in when they reached their tents and finally began dinner. As the night finally closed in, the party was just starting.

More Jason next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

They passed around a bottle of tequila as their dessert, everyone taking a swallow except Katie. She figured she was allergic to hard liquor since one sip gave her the mother of all migraines. She contented herself to sucking on limes while the others started doing body shots. She rolled her eyes, suddenly finding herself the fifth wheel.

It wasn't long into their third bottle when Jake pulled out a baggie and grinned.

"Best shit I could get my hands on," he said shaking the bag of weed to get their attention.

Andy laughed and fished through his duffel bag. He pulled out a similar baggie with different contents. He shook the baggie and watched as the others stared at the little white pills.

Seth smiled coyly at Andy and ran his hands down his arm to the baggie.

"Me first," he purred as he pulled out a pill and swallowed.

Andy followed suit and passed the baggie around to the others. Jake and Sarah crossed their arms and placed a pill on each others tongue. Katie shook her head as the pills came to her. They were used to her 'clean' living and didn't razz her about it. Jake passed around his joint and again Katie chose not to partake. It wasn't long before the combination of pot and ecstasy took effect. Jake pulled Sarah away from the fire and into their tent. Seth took their cue and dragged Andy into theirs.

Katie sat alone by the fire, staring into the flames before standing. She grabbed her cell and flashlight and started into the woods toward the old camp. She knew she had a good walk but she had an urge and it wouldn't let her go. She picked up her pace and jogged through the night, not bothering with the flashlight. The moon was full and the sky was virtually cloudless. It was bright enough that she could pick her way through the trail without trouble.

Jason watched the bad kids passing around alcohol and drugs. They were bad and that's what bad kids did. His good girl didn't touch the bad things and that made her even better. They split off into couples and left his girl sitting there in the firelight. He stared back and forth between the two filled tents, pondering which to kill first. When he looked back towards the fire, the girl was gone. He felt her walking away from the tents and he started to follow. His curiosity with her overrode his desire to kill. They would still be in their tents later so they could wait. He followed her through the trees, knowing exactly where she was heading.

After a half hour of jogging, Katie reached the camp. She was sweating but the run had given her a high. The forest was so beautiful at night, just how she had imagined. She made her way into the mess hall again and sat down at the piano. Since she was alone, she could play anything she felt like and not worry. She started off slow with Georgia on my Mind and her version of Fireflies. Then moved to I Caught Myself and Super Massive Black Hole. She was so caught up in the songs that she didn't even notice a black shadow enter the room and approach the piano. Nor did she notice the bench creak as the shape sat beside her and watched her fingers float over the keys.

She finished her playing with Revolutionary Etude and sat quietly, hands still hovering over the keys. A moment passed and she opened her eyes and looked up. She squeaked and tumbled off the piano bench onto the dirty floor after finally noticing the giant man next to her. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't somehow hallucinating before backing away a few feet. The figure turned its head to regard her with cold green eyes. The hockey mask on his face was impassive and all too familiar. The stories, the legends, and the slaughter were all horrifyingly true in that single moment when their eyes met. The man before her was an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for blood and vengeance.

Katie paused and watched him while the warning bells sounded in her head. He made no moves toward her, violent or otherwise. He just sat on the bench and watched her quietly. Seconds or hours passed as they stared at each other, neither giving an inch until Jason moved. She scooted further as he lifted his hand and placed it on the yellow keys. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he turned forward and poked a few notes. It seemed like he was trying to mimic something he had heard a long time ago but couldn't get it right. He lifted his head and watched her again, strands of silvered hair straying over his mask.

She slowly stood, keeping her eye on him. When he made no move away from the piano she took a few steps toward him.

"Did…you want me to play something for you," she asked quietly. Her voice cracked with fear and uncertainty.

He gave a slight nod and waited for her to sit. Katie wasn't sure what to do as she stepped forward. Everything inside of her wanted to get the hell away from this monster but she kept moving until she was next to the bench. She gulped and sat beside him. He carefully lifted his hand and pressed a few more keys until she got the idea. She inhaled slightly as she remembered a lullaby that sounded very close to the noted he was trying to play. She put her hands to the keys and gave him the base melody of the song she thought of. His head whipped toward her causing her to jump but she relaxed when she saw the slightly excited look in his eyes.

She took a deep breath and began to play a more complex version. Unable to help herself, she began to sing the lullaby to him softly.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses.  
Dapples and grays, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses.

Way down yonder, in the meadow,  
poor little baby cryin, "mama";  
Birds and the butterflies flutter round his eyes,  
poor little baby cryin' "mama".

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses.  
Dapples and grays, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses.

She managed not to flinch when his hands moved to hers as she played. The rough skin that brushed hers was not entirely unpleasant, she thought in the back of her mind. When she finished the song, his hands did not leave hers but trailed up her bare arms to her shoulders. Suddenly, the tank top she was wearing made her feel more exposed. She flushed and turned her head away, wondering what he really wanted from her. She was very afraid that she wouldn't like what she found out.

Jason found her quickly and watched as she played song after song. It felt as if she was playing only for him. He moved across the mess hall and sat next to her, amazed that she seemed not to notice his very large presence. When she stopped and finally noticed him, she fell right onto the floor. His body tensed as he sensed that she was struggling with the decision to run. It wouldn't matter if she did, he would catch her anyways.

Oddly, she stayed where she was on the floor staring at him. His girl was brave and he was strangely proud of her for standing her ground. He didn't want to startle her further so he decided to move slowly. He remembered the song mother used to sing to him and pressed a few keys to show her. He was getting frustrated at not being able to make the beautiful sounds the girl could make. He turned to her again and found her more interested than afraid. When she sat down next to him and plunked out the tune he remembered, he smiled under his mask. She knew exactly what he meant, cementing his idea that she truly was HIS good girl. She played the song for him and sang to him but it wasn't like mother at all. It was different. Better. He had an urge and, as it was unlike him to ignore is urges, he touched her hands. His large ones dwarfed her tiny ones as he followed her across the keyboard. When she finished, he knew he had to have more.

He dragged his hands up her arms and reveled in the soft skin under his calloused ones. His body reacted in a way it never had before and it left him confused and breathless all at once. The front of his baggy pants tightened painfully. When she turned away, he could see the muscles of her back and a beautiful tattoo on her shoulder. His pants tightened further and his stomach ached with a need that had never occurred to him. In his head, his mother whispered. She told him that when the counselors did bad things, they were bad. But when he did bad things, he was still good. His girl was good too so that meant they could do bad things but still stay good. He agreed happily with mother and told her so in his mind. His eyes narrowed with lust as his hands darted out to grab her.

The songs in the story belong to their respective owners. If you want to hear what I'd imagined for her piano playing, Georgia is on Michael Buble's new album and Fireflies, Supermassive Black Hole, and I Caught Myself can be found on iTunes under the Piano Tribute Conservatory.


	4. Chapter 4

It was requested of me to make the story different from the others. I totally agree as I want it to stand out. I'm taking this story in a bit of a different direction and adding an extra element. Don't worry to everyone who's faved it, there will still be plenty of gratuitous violence and lemon but I'm bringing something new in that makes it less of a cookie cutter Jason fic. I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!

PS- Sorry for the delay! I've been stuck working a lot of long hours!

Katie felt the air around her tense and crackle with pent up energy, like a predator about to spring. In that instant time slowed to a crawl as the masked murderer reached to grab her. She saw his muscles bunch under his shirt, the intense look in his gray-green eyes, movement of his large hands toward her upper arms. She twisted away from him, landing on the floor again and backing up until she hit an overturned table.

Jason was surprised by how quickly his girl had evaded his grasp. He was by no means the quickest of creatures but he usually had the upper hand. He eyed her carefully as she backed away from him and cursed his impulsiveness. He had lost his opportunity and he wasn't happy. He wanted her now and this time, there was no stopping him.

Katie panted with fear as they sized each other up again. She could've smacked herself for letting her instincts take over but settled for mentally berating herself. She had tried to lock up her ancestry in the far reaches of her brain and she had succeeded so far. Still, every once and a while something slipped through the bars of that self-imposed prison. Every time it happened, it became harder and harder for her to push it back inside. She was so afraid of losing the control she had spent her life building up and turning into the monster that was her father. Katie had vowed to herself, after watching her mother ripped apart, that she would do everything in her power to never follow her father's footsteps.

She shuddered slightly at the memories flooding her already fragile mind. In the back of her mind, a persistent thought started poking holes in her plan. It told her that if she wanted to get away from this maniac, all she had to do is let a little bit of her control go. Like a dog on a short leash, just enough that she could evade him to warn her friends.

She felt him tense up for another lunge at her and survival instinct kicked in. Her body reacted in response to his and when he moved, so did she. She sprang backwards from her prone position and onto her feet. Assured she was out of his immediate reach, she whirled around and jetted out the door into the forest.

Jason tensed up ready to grab her and get a hold of her this time. As he swung forwards toward her she evaded him yet again, this time flipping backwards to her feet. He would have been impressed by her agility if he hadn't been so angry. He would not let this girl get the best of him. She would run, like they always do, and trip and fall giving enough time to catch up. He loved it when they panicked, it made killing all that much more enjoyable. He watched as she reached the tree line and showed no sign of stopping or slowing. Practically purring with excitement, he followed her trail and thought of all the bad things he would do to her when he caught her.

Katie glided effortlessly through the forest at an impossible speed. The trees flew by and the foliage that flanked the worn path became blurred. She could see, smell and feel everything around her with such intensity it nearly stole her breath. This feeling of freedom and barely contained wildness was so beautiful she could have kicked herself for not experiencing it sooner. Just beneath her skin, the animal inside clawed and howled to be let out to run. She shook her head and stayed on course, focusing on her friends ahead. She had an inkling of what they were doing from the combination of her uncanny hearing and knowledge of them. She hoped they weren't too out of it to realize the serious danger they were all in.

Yes, it's short and I apologize. There's only so much one can sneak through at work! Next chapter will contain lemons and deaaathhh! Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Notice- I own no one but my own characters. Also, this is the first time I've tried writing lemon...Hope you enjoy!

No one noticed Katie's exit from the fireside because of their drug induced euphoria. Sarah and Jake managed to stumble into their tent giggling and crashing down onto their sleeping bags. They both felt lighter than air, like their lives had purpose and meaning. Sarah wriggled on top of her sleeping bag and made a discontent sigh.

"My clothes feel all wrong," she slurred and clumsily started shedding her clothing.

Jake grinned and followed suit until both were completely naked. Sarah ran her hands up and down her stomach lightly and moaned. The feeling was ten times better than she could have ever imagined. She rolled to her side and pressed against Jake and trailed her fingers down his stomach in a similar fashion. His breath hitched and his muscles twitched under her light touches. He could barely breathe as she moved to lie on top of him and slithered her way down to his navel. Her breath puffed against his skin sending shockwaves through his nerves. Slowly she dragger her tongue down the dip of his navel, following the trail of dark hair to his already hard cock. The first touch of her mouth on the head made him scream out. A trail of explosions rocked him as she continued to suck and lick his dick with enthusiasm. It didn't take much of her ministrations to make him cum. He screamed until he was hoarse and bucked as he emptied himself into her mouth. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, rolling like waves crashing against the shore. He collapsed finally sated and panting onto his back. Sarah smiled up at him and licked her lips as she crawled up his body and purred.

All at once the exhaustion left him and his cock swelled to stand at a rigid attention. Jake leaned up and drank deep from her lips, tasting what he felt was her very essence. In a swift move, he flipped her on to her back and hovered over her looking into her eyes. He felt ties from his heart and hers connecting into a strong, unbreakable bond as he stared at her. Sarah, impatient with his long pause, arched up against him and shivered as skin met skin. Broken from his reverie he nuzzled and pressed butterfly kisses down her neck to the top of one breast. He drew the nipple into his mouth, alternately sucking and flicking the hardened peak with his tongue. She thrashed and whimpered as he lavished the same attention to the other nipple. Satisfied with her nipples, he nipped and licked his way down her navel to her pussy. He paused breathed in the spicy scent of her arousal. His tongue darted out and he expertly found the little nub of nerves. A single light pass over her clit had Sarah practically jumping out of her skin. Her mouth was opened into a silent scream as he teased and suckled her. Her eyes screwed shut as her body tensed, white bursts of light flashed in the darkness behind her lids.

Jake sensed Sarah starting to reach her orgasm and pulled away. She practically yelled in frustration while he smirked. Without bothering with a condom, he hitcher her hips up to meet his and plunged deep into her core. Her body was silk and molten velvet around him and he had to stop. The feeling of her wet and pulsing around his cock was too much, almost enough to make him cum just being in her. She, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of his hard cock inside her. She moved her hips trying to spur him into motion, desperately needing to cum. He involuntarily bucked, driving his cock deeper into her.

Suddenly, it wasn't enough to be in her- he needed to fuck her. Jake gripped her hips and rammed into her, setting an impossible pace. Sarah was so lost in sensation that she couldn't meet his frenzied thrusts. She shifted slightly so that he was angled into her more and screamed as he started to hit the right spot. She could barely breathe as she felt herself tipping over the edge finally. Her orgasm hit her like a rocket barreling into space. She came over and over as he continued to drive into her. He finally groaned and emptied himself into her and collapsed onto her. They both floated high above the moon soaked forest, not knowing where one person started and the other ended. Neither saw the hulking shape move toward the tent.

Andy and Seth decided against heading to their tent, favoring the idea of skinny dipping in the calm lake. They stumbled and laughed their way down to the lake shore. The normally fifteen minute hike took nearly a half an hour with their inability to maintain their balance. Finally reaching the bank they raced out of their clothes and slid into the still warm water.

After a bit of playing and splashing, Andy slid his arms around Seth's neck and pressed against him. He nuzzled his neck and kissed along the slant of his jaw to the line of his mouth. Seth relented and slid his tongue into Andy's mouth and kissed him deeply. He could feel Andy's erection pressing insistently against his thigh as his kisses grew more demanding. The sex was always amazing when they were high and both boys grew desperate for that release. Gasping for breath, they broke their kiss and adjusted their bodies so that their cocks were side by side. Andy and Seth reached down and grasped each others hard length. Each knew how to tease the other to the point of madness, their palms and fingers playing over the silken skin until they were sweating and gasping. Their hands sped up to the point of pain until Andy exploded into the water with a groan. Seth came moments later, relishing in Andy's breathy moans.

They managed to get halfway to the shore before starting at the sight of Katie crashing through the brush with a panicked look on her face.

Katie stopped in her run at an invisible fork in the path. On the left, near the water, were Andy and Seth. On the right, back at the campsite, were Sarah and Jake. She sniffed the air and listened to the sounds of the forest around her. She could sense that Jason was right on her tail so she had to make a decision quickly. Flipping a mental coin, she headed for the bank of the lake to the boys. They were closer but still a bit of a run away. She hoped that Jason would follow her instead of heading for Jake and Sarah.

She took off running at a blinding speed in the direction of the lake and the scent of the boys. Her muscles were starting to burn from years of disuse but she pushed onward. What should have been a twenty minute trek for a normal human was cut down to ten for Katie. She hurtled over a fallen tree in a single leap before flying onto the banks of Crystal Lake. On any normal day she would have paused to admire the perfect reflection of the moon on the water but this was not the time for pleasantries.

Andy and Seth stumbled onto the bank nude with concerned, quizzical looks on their faces.

"No time to explain, get your clothes on we need to go NOW," she said in a rushed tone.

The boys didn't even bother to ask, they scrambled to get their clothes on as quick as possible. The amount of panic evident on Katie's face was enough to get them sober and moving. The small group started to hurry toward their other friends as Katie tried to explain all that had happened back in the cabin. Realizing the peril Jake and Sarah were in, they started to sprint.

"I've gotta piss," Jake muttered as he sat up.

Sarah made grunted in acknowledgement and rolled over as he left the tent. He chose a tree nearby to do his business, pleased at not having to bother with pants to unzip. He didn't notice the heavy footsteps quietly approaching until it was too late. A large hand clasped over his mouth and twisted his head until it separated from his shoulders. Jake's body slowly collapsed to its knees and finally onto its chest into the fresh urine on the ground. Jason lifted Jake's head up to look into the eyes of the once bad boy. The eyes were wide with surprise, the mangled neck dripping with crimson blood. Bored, he tossed the head aside and moved toward the tent to take care of the bad girl.

She had no inkling of what had no idea what was in store for her as she slept. Machete at the ready, Jason slit the nylon material open to reveal the girl. He stood a moment regarding her nude slumbering form. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as his girl was, nor was she good like his girl. She shifted in her sleep onto her back, giving Jason an unimpeded view of her ample body. Unmoved by her beauty, he plunged the machete into her heart. Sarah's eyes flew open as he withdrew the blade, his impassive mask the last thing she saw before her vision faded to black. He would have watched her bleed more had the three others not flown into the campsite at that moment.

Andy and Seth were gasping for breath while Katie was barely fazed by their long run. Across the clearing stood Jason's imposing figure, machete glinting in the firelight and dripping with fresh blood. She flicked her gaze around and gasped at the horror of Jake's decapitated body, knowing Sarah had suffered a similar fate. She backed away dragging Andy and Seth with her. They had recovered enough to realize what had happened and were on the verge of hysteria themselves. Jason took a step toward the surviving group, intention painfully clear. Seth took hold of Andy's upper arm and dragged him off into the trees as fast as he could.

Katie stood frozen, staring into Jason's eyes as he moved towards her. No matter how much she wanted to, it was as if her feet were stuck in dried cement. He stopped only inches away from her, close enough that she had to crane her neck to continue staring into his eyes. She was trembling but still she couldn't move or run away. Slowly, Jason lifted his hand to cup her chin. She gritted her teeth in defiance as he drew his thumb across her soft lips, the gentle gesture surprising her slightly. He turned away from her reluctantly, stepping around her to pursue her companions into the forest.

Dazed, confused, and appalled by the horrendous deaths of her best friends Katie stood at the edge of the camp. Blinking away the emotions tumbling around in her head she sprinted off in the direction her other friends had headed. She pushed herself to move faster than she ever thought she could. She hoped against all hope that she would head Jason off and have a chance to defend Andy and Seth. She would NOT let him get to them, even if it meant forfeiting her own life.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again Katie took to the dark swathed woods in pursuit of her friends. It didn't take long to catch up to the boys, who were huddled crying against a towering oak. The woods around them seemed deserted but she knew different- HE was just waiting for his perfect opportunity.

In that moment it seemed like the world had focused in on Andy and Seth's terrified faces. The pain of losing her best friends, whom she'd known since grade school, rushed in like molten mercury. She sunk to her knees and hung her head while tears spilled down her face. For all of the pain in her heart, the beast in her head screamed that he was close, he was coming. He was going to finish off her friends and maybe even her…maybe she'd let him if it came to that.

The beast suddenly rebelled at the thought of letting herself die so ingloriously. For every tear that fell she got angrier. She was mad at herself, mad at her friends, mad at Jason, mad at the world that created him. The more hatred she felt, the more free she felt and, in turn, wilder. In her head, the creature rushed from its prison and rammed into the human side of her brain. As they warred for supremacy, her body shook and wrenched as if she was having a seizure.

ENOUGH, a voice screamed in her head.

The factions paused long enough to listen to reason and came to an understanding. She realized that her father had let the beast consume his mind and that was why he killed. Her mother, on the other hand, let the human push the beast down and that was why she was frightened and weak. If she had balance, then maybe she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

Katie took a breath and looked up. Her gaze slowly moved from the dirty black boots in front of her, up the ill fitting brown pants, over the once green shirt and finally to the eyes glaring at her behind the mask. Instead of leaping back in surprise, she growled at him. He moved a step sideways to go for Andy and Seth and she mirrored him. With another breath she let the animal take over her body but not her mind. To others, it would have seemed like a horrible thing- fur sprouting from every pore, bones and muscles elongating and cracking into place. To her it was beautiful, a final release from the torture she'd felt since she was a child. With a final crack, she lifted her wide muzzle to the sky and howled her triumph.

Jason's eyes slightly widened at the absurdness of the transformation. For all the supernatural he'd dealt with, even his own bizarre being, her shift was the strangest he'd ever seen. Before him, furiously staring at him with her neon green eyes stood a massive wolf. Her wide muscled frame was deep black aside from a strangely vibrant purple streak running from the back of her neck to the tip of her tail. He took a single step towards the wolf and watched her lips curl into a snarl. Her teeth were sharp and deadly but he couldn't help himself when he reached out towards her.

Katie was confused when Jason reached out to touch her. He should wary, have some sense of self-preservation, ANYTHING but the urge to pet her. Behind her, the boys were frozen with incredulity. She could hear their breaths panting with fright, smell the cold sweat on their skin. She swished her tail towards the forest hoping Seth and Andy would get hint to run while the murderer was suitably distracted. After a few moments of gesturing she heard the rustle of leaves behind her signaling their departure. Luckily, Jason still held her gaze and made no indication that he noticed the guy's leaving.

Suddenly curious as to what he would do, Katie relaxed her mouth and stood her ground as Jason inched closer. The wolf part of her brain wanted to growl and snap at the encroaching hand. The human side of her somehow figured if he hadn't hurt her before he wouldn't hurt her now. She shut her eyes as his calloused fingers brushed through her fur. He continued to stroke her fur with a strange tenderness and she relaxed slightly.

Jason watched the boys leave out of the corner of his eye. He would get to them, there was no doubt. For the moment, though, the need to touch her wolf form overrode every desire to kill. His mother was oddly silent in his mind so he figured she still approved of his girl no matter what she turned in to. Her under coat was soft while her top coat was rough and slightly oily. As he stroked her, he felt her relax under his fingers and he got an idea. She wouldn't like it but she would forgive him in the end, she was his and she knew it.

She leaned slightly into his touch and was oddly comforted by his touch and presence. She sensed him tense but wasn't able to move away before the blow stuck her head. She felt her self hit the ground before the darkness took her fully. Deeper.

Deeper.

Deeper.

She jerked awake suddenly, pissed and unsure of how long had passed. Her ears twitched as she realized what had pulled her back to consciousness. In the distance her head a gurgled death scream and recognized the voice. She had failed her friends totally…


	7. Chapter 7

Katie lurched to her paws and took off in the direction of the screaming. Her four legs carried her quicker to her destination than her two human ones ever could. As she neared, the stench of blood and viscera filled nose and she knew she was too late. Andy and Seth had made it to the Jeep but that was as far as Jason had let them. As she skidded to a stop, she noted two crucial things- one, Andy was dead and his dismembered corpse was impaled on a tree branch and two, Seth has alive (albeit wounded) about to be slashed by Jason's machete. Swiftly shifting into human form as though she had done it her whole life, she found her voice.

"STOP!," she screamed, halting the machete's down-stroke.

Jason seemed surprised as he slowly turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Please," she begged, "let him go. I'll do anything you want, just…let him take the car and go home."

His gaze flicked towards Seth, who had risen to his feet and backed himself against the front bumper. He turned fully towards Katie and gave and almost imperceptible nod. She gulped, figuring what he wanted but if it meant Seth would live it was her price to pay.

"Go Seth…get out of here," she whispered defeated.

She sank to her knees and barely paid attention when the car started and high tailed it down the road. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as he trudged towards her and stopped in front of her. She was exhausted both mentally and physically; the change had sapped her strength and the deaths of her friends had left her comatose. She shuddered once and slumped fully to the ground. The last thing she saw before her vision went black for the second time was a singular blue eye staring at her from across the ground. It was Andy's.

* * *

Jason followed both bad boys to where their car was parked and smirked in his mind. He knew neither boy would give chase too far from the car so all he had to do was bide his time. They scurried into the car and as usual, almost like clockwork, the engine failed to turn over when they attempted to start it. He strolled across the distance and almost casually plucked the taller boy from the still open door. He held him off the ground by his neck and regarded him carefully. He didn't like the wide-eyed look of fear in the boy's eyes so he decided to remedy the situation. He took his index and middle finger and dug them into the boy's eye sockets and relished in the pained screams. He rooted around, far longer than he really had too, and plucked the boys blue eyes from his skull and tossed them over his shoulder.

The bad boy went limp in his arms, unconscious from the pain. Milky ocular fluid streamed down the boys face and onto his hand. He cocked his head and considered his next move. He took up his machete again and started removing the legs with a butcher's precision. The boy woke up momentarily, screaming as his legs hit the ground. Tired with the racket, he removed the head next and the screaming died with a gurgle. Bored, he impaled him on a broken branch nearby and turned to the other bad boy. This one had exited the car and was frozen staring at the lifeless body of his boyfriend. With a slow, deliberate swing, he slashed the machete across the boy's arm. It wasn't a dismembering blow, simply one to draw blood and break his reverie.

The boy flew back with a start, finally realizing that Jason was about to kill him. He backed himself as far against the bumper and squeaked in abject terror. Jason, now entirely bored with this and wanting to get back to his good girl, raised his machete to kill him quickly. As he prepared his down stroke he heard something crash through the foliage behind him and scream stop. It was his good girl! It seemed as though the blow to her head hadn't incapacitated her as long as he had like but he was glad she was here. He turned his head to look at her and noted that she was in fact naked. He let his eyes wander over her very pleasing form a moment before realizing that she was pleading with him. Spare the bad boy's life for hers? He looked back at the bad boy confused- why would she want to spare his life?

Because she's a good girl, his mother whispered helpfully.

He turned to face her fully and nodded, he could always track the boy down and kill him later. He was VERY good at finding people, in his forest or anywhere else in the world. She sunk to the ground in a faint and left him standing, wondering what the hell he was going to do with her. He had a few ideas but they required the privacy of his newly renovated cabin. With all the gentleness he possessed, he picked up her prone form and slung her over his shoulder and headed toward his cabin. With any luck she would wake up soon and he could show her his home, his mother, and the gift he was going to bring back. His mind wandered to all the delights she could provide for him. Yes, he was quite pleased.


	8. Author's Note

Dear Friends,

I haven't forgotten about this story! I swear! It has been a very bad year thus far for me so it's been impossible for me to write lately. My dad died at the age of 60 and left a messy estate for me to handle which has taken a majority of my time. My great aunt also just passed so I had to help with her planning as well. On the plus side, I got engaged on August 20th and we are planning the wedding for next year. It will be batman villain themed so that has taken up a lot of time. Not to mention going to NYC and shooting for Say Yes to the Dress. ANYWAYS, I just wanted to assure everyone that this story WILL in fact continue as soon as I've got some more time to spare. I'll try and get a chapter up in the next week or so! Love you all,

Zephyr


	9. Chapter 8

Jason set the girl down on his makeshift bed and covered her up. He pulled a chair roughly across the floor, partly to try and wake her up, and sat to watch her. The more he looked at her, the more appealing she became. As he scrutinized her carefully, he noted he pale skin, the soft line of her jaw, her high cheekbones, and full, pink lips. Her brunette hair was shot through with a deep purple he hadn't noticed before and her ears were slightly pointed at the tips.

Mother picked you out a beautiful girl, didn't she baby, his mother cooed in his head.

He nodded emphatically thinking that her differences were what made her the perfect creature that she was. He couldn't wait until she woke up and spoke to him and sang for him again. And so he sat and waited.

After two days of watching her he started to get bored. Luckily he sensed some people entering his forest and decided he would go investigate. There seemed to be too many for a normal camping party so he knew he needed to be careful. He set out from his cabin knowing that it was unlikely that the group would discover his new home. Even if they did, he had created several escape plans in the past few days to ensure his girl's safety.

As he approached the party downwind, his fears were realized. The group consisted of about twenty men and women in uniform and six Belgian Malinois. Normally he wouldn't care- the local police were afraid of him and tended to steer clear of the lake. This group was definitely NOT from the town judging by the organized way they worked.

They were split into two groups- one handling the campsite where he had killed the bad boy and girl and the others at the site were he'd let the one boy get away. They moved with practiced grace as they collected evidence, loaded bodies into bags (or body parts as it were), and gathered up the remaining tents and equipment. The dogs and handlers slowly worked the campsite, trying to pick up the scent of him and his girl. He gave a rare grin behind his mask; dogs tended to shy away from his scent and as would get incredibly confused by the wolf and human scent.

He watched everything that remained of the unfortunate campers disappear into trucks and the handlers give up trying to find their scent.


End file.
